


cool down

by magnificentbirb



Series: bury the hatchet: sequelae [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Convenient Uses For Your Vampire Boyfriend, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentbirb/pseuds/magnificentbirb
Summary: “Your AC went out again, didn’t it?”In which San decides to take advantage of having a boyfriend with incredibly low body heat, and Wooyoung is more than happy to be of assistance.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: bury the hatchet: sequelae [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715710
Comments: 41
Kudos: 207





	cool down

**Author's Note:**

> i come offering more fluff!
> 
> this was inspired by one of the comics in _Fangs_ by Sarah Andersen, which is a cute little read.
> 
> this was not what i planned to write when i sat down to work last night, but alas, here we are.
> 
> enjoy~!

Wooyoung wakes to the sound of his phone vibrating across his nightstand. He groans and rolls over, glaring at the phone as it hums at him, screen blindingly bright in the darkness of his room. He debates just letting it ring so he can go back to sleep, but when he squints at it again, he catches sight of the heart emoji beside the contact name, and ends up fumbling for the phone immediately, nearly knocking it to the floor in his haste.

“San-ah?” he says as he answers the call, his voice still rough with sleep and more than a little harried, afraid in his bleary, barely awake state that there might be bad news coming.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” San’s voice is light and calm, and Wooyoung feels himself relax, sinking back into his pillow, phone still held to his ear.

“Yeah, but it’s fine,” Wooyoung says. “My alarm would’ve gone off soon, anyway.”

“You know you can put your phone on silent when you’re sleeping.”

“But then I would’ve missed your call,” Wooyoung says, half-whining, and grins when he hears San laugh.

“I’m flattered that you care more about my call than you do a full day’s sleep.”

“I care more about you than anything else in the world, Choi San,” Wooyoung says sleepily, closing his eyes with a smile.

San is quiet for a moment, but when he speaks again, Wooyoung can hear the smile in his voice.

“Someone’s feeling soft this evening,” San says.

“For you, always,” Wooyoung says.

“Why don’t you come over, then?”

“Mm,” Wooyoung says, stretching beneath his sheets. “Is that why you called? To tempt me to come over?”

“Well, yeah,” San says. “I miss you. We can have a lazy night in, if you want. Watch some bad horror movies. Cuddle. You can feed, if you like; I know you didn’t go to the club with Seonghwa yesterday, and I had a big dinner, so I’ll be—”

“San-ah.” Wooyoung cuts him off, grinning up at his ceiling.

“Yeah?”

“Your AC went out again, didn’t it?”

Silence on the other end of the line, and then, plaintively, “It’s so hot in here, Young-ah.” 

Wooyoung flicks his sheets off and slides out of bed, rubbing a hand over his hair and wondering vaguely whether he should grab a quick shower before heading over or if a hat would suffice. 

“Hang in there for a bit longer, okay?” Wooyoung says. He heads over to his window and draws back the heavy blackout curtains to peek outside. The sun is just dipping beyond the horizon, but he can still feel the heat of the day clinging to the glass; it must have been terribly hot in the afternoon. “I’ll be over soon to cool you down.”

“Thank you,” San says, clearly relieved. “I wasn’t lying when I said I miss you, though. You know that, right?”

“I know.” Wooyoung switches the phone to speaker and sets it on his bed so he can change out of his pajamas and into something more presentable. “But I find it amusing that you won’t just admit that tonight you mainly want me for my body.”

“I want you for your lack of circulation,” San says, his voice tinny through the speaker. “And don’t pretend that you don’t use me as a space heater in the winter. This is an even trade.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Wooyoung sweeps his hair back under a cap, deciding that he’d rather not take the time to shower when he could be with San that much sooner. “I’m heading over now. Want me to bring anything?”

“Just your sexy, ice-cold body,” San quips.

“Please never say that again,” Wooyoung says. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Love you!” San calls through the phone speaker before Wooyoung can hang up on him, and Wooyoung lets out a laugh, his chest fluttering.

“Love you, too,” he says, and then he hangs up, unable to keep the grin off of his face.

He leaves a note for Seonghwa on the kitchen counter and then heads out the door, a spring in his step. The streets are quiet, most people choosing to stay inside to avoid the oppressive sticky summer heat, so Wooyoung walks at a pace just the other side of inhuman, eager to reach his destination.

The hallways of San’s apartment building are sweltering even for Wooyoung’s vampire sensibilities, and as he knocks on San’s door, he thinks he finally understands why San sounded so quietly beseeching on the phone.

San answers the door wearing only a tanktop and shorts, glistening collarbones and biceps on full display, and Wooyoung has to take a moment to close his jaw, his gaze automatically drawn to the sweat-slick arc of San’s throat.

“Hi, come be thirsty inside, please,” San says, hooking a finger into the collar of Wooyoung’s shirt and dragging him into the apartment.

Wooyoung cups San’s cheeks in cool hands and leans in to kiss him before the door is even fully closed behind him. San makes a soft noise of surprise against Wooyoung’s lips, but he leans into the kiss, lips parting, searingly hot beneath Wooyoung’s. Wooyoung runs his hands through San’s hair, down his neck, his bare shoulders, his arms, knowing that his hands are like ice against San’s skin. San shivers against him and huddles closer, hands catching Wooyoung’s waist.

“I missed you,” San breathes against Wooyoung’s lips.

“And my lack of circulation?” Wooyoung says, grinning.

“And that,” San says, and then kisses Wooyoung again, drawing him further into the apartment. Wooyoung follows obediently and lets himself be gently shoved down onto the couch, where he sits for a moment, staring with wide-eyed adoration as San strips out of his tank top and settles into Wooyoung’s lap, hot hands framing Wooyoung’s face as he rains kisses over Wooyoung’s skin.

“God, you’re _freezing_ ,” San breathes, pressing close. He buries his face in the space between Wooyoung’s neck and shoulder, and his breath is searing against Wooyoung’s skin, making Wooyoung shiver.

“Does it feel good?” Wooyoung says, running his fingertips down San’s back, tracing icy patterns into sweat-soaked skin.

San nods against Wooyoung’s throat, presses a gentle kiss to the hinge of Wooyoung’s jaw.

“Thank you,” San murmurs as he wraps his arms around Wooyoung, clinging to him like a koala. “The past few days have been agony. I don’t think I’ve ever been so uncomfortable.”

“Happy to help.” Wooyoung runs a hand through San’s hair, feathering through the soft, sweaty strands. Something San just said strikes him a bit belatedly, and he forces back the animal part of his brain that’s gleefully yodeling about having a lapful of half-naked Choi San to really focus on San, the heavy way he leans against Wooyoung, the way his breath is already starting to even out. “Hey… have you slept at all the past few nights?” Wooyoung asks, keeping his voice low.

“... A bit,” San says quietly, hugging Wooyoung tighter. “But not much.”

Wooyoung frowns and strokes his hand through San’s hair again, gently, tenderly.

“Why don’t you get some sleep?” he says. “I don’t have anything going on tonight. I’ll stay with you and keep you cool.”

San finally lifts his face from Wooyoung’s neck, his eyes dark and guilty and the tiniest bit hopeful.

“Are you sure?” he says. “You just woke up… We could fool around a bit first, if you want. Or you could feed a little? Are you—?” 

“San-ah.” Wooyoung frames San’s face, squishing his cheeks slightly. “I’m perfectly happy to doze for a few more hours while you get some sleep. Okay? I’d gladly cuddle you for days at a time, you know that.”

San smiles, crooked and dimpled and so sweet that Wooyoung thinks his heart might burst straight out of his chest, and turns his head to press a kiss to the base of Wooyoung’s thumb.

“Okay,” San says quietly. “Thank you.”

“All right then.” Wooyoung scoops San into his arms, eliciting a surprised squawk, and carries him to San’s dark bedroom, where he settles San onto the sheets. Wooyoung strips off his t-shirt and cap and tosses them to the floor before he climbs into bed beside San and draws him close, pressing his cool chest to San’s warm back, nuzzling into the longer hair at the back of San’s neck. Wooyoung hooks his arm over San’s waist and entangles their legs, trying to get as close as possible.

“Comfy?” Wooyoung murmurs, lips brushing against the nape of San’s neck.

“Mm,” is the only verbal response Wooyoung gets, but San takes the hand Wooyoung has pressed to San’s chest, laces their fingers together, and lifts Wooyoung’s hand to his lips, pressing a warm, gentle kiss to Wooyoung’s knuckles. Wooyoung curls closer, hiding his flustered smile in San’s hair.

“Go to sleep, love,” he whispers, and in no time, San drifts off, his heartbeat slowing, his breaths deep and even. 

Wooyoung holds him, running his thumb lightly, delicately, over San’s knuckles. He inhales, breathing in San’s familiar, decadent scent. He’s hungry—San was right; Wooyoung skipped out on the club yesterday, choosing instead to tide himself over with a few blood bags before he went to sleep—and normally he would be thrilled to have a trusting, sleeping mortal in his arms, ripe for the tasting, but instead of sinking his fangs into vulnerable, beautiful flesh, Wooyoung presses a soft kiss to San’s shoulder, over a set of light scars that he himself left at some point in the last year or so, and closes his eyes.

A few more hours of sleep won’t hurt.

*

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please consider leaving a kudos + comment, if you enjoyed it! owo
> 
> you can also come yodel at me on twt, if you like~ ♡
> 
> [main account](https://twitter.com/aintitnifty) | [writing account](https://twitter.com/magnificentbirb)


End file.
